Through Her Eyes
by Candie K
Summary: The ending of A New Hope through a Rebellion Memeber's eyes.


Through Her Eyes

Candie K.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. The only thing that is mine is Izura. 

Author Note: Please be so kind read and review. I was thinking (I do a lot of that lately) about Star Wars (what else is there?). What is going through the heads of all of the other Rebels? So I decided to write a story about the point of a female freedom fighter. And this story is not just with all different characters that I made up in my wild mind.

I watch as everyone runs to the hanger. They are all running to see Luke Skywalker. He did the impossible. He destroyed the Death Star. I just look as he climbs out of his X-Wing. Everyone is cheering for him. Princess Leia rushes to him and shouts his name. They throw their arms around each other and hug as they laugh like children that they really are. 

Then Captain Solo who came right when we all needed him, runs to the two and says, "Hey! Hey!" as he laughs. He quickly embraces them both. 

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Skywalker says excitedly to Solo. 

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward," the smuggler jokes as he playfully shoves the farmboy's face. 

Then the princess moves between them and says "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money."

I walk towards another X-Wing where Wedge Antilles stands. He is not cheering like the others. 

"Hey Izzy," he says softly. I look in his dark eyes which were the opposite color of my bright green. I know what he is thinking. I pull him close and hug him. "I should have stayed," he tells me.

"What good of would happen?" I ask.  
"Biggs might of still be alive," I think of our friend Biggs. I met him my first day on Yavin4. 

"Might," I whisper in his ear as he is still in my arms. "There was nothing that you could do."

"At least Skywalker blow up theDeath Star," he says as he pulls away from me. 

"Yeah the kid did good," I tell him. 

Wedge laughs, "Kid? You don't have much, actually you don't have any room to talk, Izura." He is right. I just turned seventeen three months ago. Once I was of age, I left Courusant, where I lived for sometime with my terrible older cousin Matrica. I went out into the galaxy. I met Wedge when he was on a smuggler run for the Rebellion on Ord Mantell. After a little while I earned his trust. And we found out that we have a lot in common. Like we both are pilots, mechanics, and we think what the Emperor is doing is wrong. And we both lost our parents. Right before he left for the Rebel Base he realized that I wanted a chance to fight for justice and what was right. He took me with him and I became the youngest member of the Alliance. That is one of the reasons, everyone in the base knows who I am.

"Now lets see how much bad damage you did to this baby," I say as I climb to up the ladder to the X-Wing.

~~~

I couldn't sleep that night. So I decide to just walk. I find myself in the main hanger. So much has happened. I past hump of junk that passes off for a wonderful ship, in the eyes of Captain Solo. 

"Yeah Chewie, I am going to see how bad the damage is on the outside," I hear from Han Solo.

Not really sure if I want him to see me, I start walking faster.

"Hey," he calls out. Since I was the only there that I knew of, he must have been talking to me. I turn around and our eyes meet.

"I don't believe, I caught your name," Solo says.

"I am Izura Keyta," I tell him as I shake his hand. He was about to tell me his, but I start. "You are Han Solo, I know."

He gives me a lopsided grin. "So Izura what are you doing out so late?" he asks. 

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to talk a walk. You?" I say to him.

"I also couldn't sleep. I can't stand to have her hurt," He says as he pats his ship. He reminds me of father who loved his ship 'Angel Dancer' almost as much as my mother and me. 

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I think it is the hyperdrive." Solo tells me.

"Can I see it?" I ask.

"Sure," he says not certain what I will accomplish. I follow him down a curved walkway that I think is the main hold if I know my ships. There was Solo partner, sitting on the floor looking for a tool. He looks up when we come in.

Chewbacca grunts something. 

"This is Izura Keyta. Do you know who he is too?" Han ask.

"He is Chewbacca." I say.

The Wookie growls happily, at lets I think so. 

"He said 'Call him Chewie." Han translates. 

I smile. Just something as little as this has put my depressing mood to a good one. 

"The hyperdrive is here," Han tells me. I nod and start to work. After several minutes I am finished. Solo looks his ship's computer then gives me a stare, I am not sure if it was a good thing.

"How did you…?" he starts to ask. I was use to people under estimating me, so I didn't take it offensively.

"My father owned a mechanic shop. I spent most of my childhood there, learning anything and everything I could." I tell. I shocked myselfsince I don't tell people much about my past. And I just met Han less then a half hour ago. 

He was just nodding. I looked atmy time watch, it was late. If I didn't get any sleep I will not be able to stand on my feet in the morning.

"I have to go," I tell him.

"Yeah it's getting late, I need to go to sleep." He said.

"Good night Solo," I say. "Good night Chewie," as I pass the walking fur.

~~~~

The next morning, I met Wedge in the mess hall. "Have you heard about the ceremony?" he asks me.

"No what ceremony?" I respond.

"Well someone got the idea to have a ceremony, and have Skywalker and Solo apart of it," he tells.

"It was probably the princess," I say. 

"Well they need some help.." Wedge starts. 

"You already volunteered us," I end for him.

He nods. We hurry down the long hallways of the Yavin 4's ancient temples. I have grown to get use to the humid, I know that we will be leaving soon for another planet or moon. When we get to the huge main temple, people have already started. I catch a few familiar faces. 

Chewie roars a greeting. I smile and wavy. Wedge gives me a curious look. I go over to the Wookie. 

"Are you staying?" I ask.

He shrugs as if he is not sure.He points to Solo who was arguing with Princess Organa.Many people are looking at them.I couldn't help, but to smile. 

Then Luke Skywalker walks up to us."Hey Chewie, Wedge" he says, then gives me wondering look. 

"Izura Keyta," I tell him.

"So are you going to be a part of this ceremony?"Wedge asks him.

"Yeah, but I am not sure about doing it," he says.

"You deserve to be recognize for your heroics," I tell him. He blushes.

Han Solo walks over to us. "She's impossible," he says to us.The guys nod and I heard a few remarks about how women are. I was going to defend my gender, but I walked away. I look over at Leia Organa, and just try to image what she is going through right now. I have lost my parents, but not my world. What kept me going was my friend's support. She didn't have any of that. 

~~~~

"Now it wasn't that bad!" I say to Wedge. 

"I know. I just hate these kind of gatherings," he tells me for the fourth time that day. 

I brush my long black hair, that I am wearing down for one of the first times after I join the Rebellion. I smile at him as he tries to loosen his collar, of his Corellian uniform.

"Do you think we won?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I know we didn't win the war, but does this mean we will eventually win?" 

"I hope so…." I whisper. 

Tell me did you like it? Should I write more? Or am I pushing it?


End file.
